Pale Moonlight
by thedancingb
Summary: Sahara Naru and friends were just walking home one night when they encountered a group of ravenous vampires. Sahara was instantly attracted to the raven haired one. What will happen if she treads to close to the edge? Read and find out!


**Sahara's POV**

I've never been normal. My life isn't normal. My friends aren't normal. I'm far from normal. In high school it's all about who dates who, who broke up with who, and who slept with who. I've never been those topics. I've always been in that topic of losers who can't get dates. It's not that I'm not interested, it's just my school is full of idiots, and I hate them all. For once, I'd like to find the perfect guy, the one who understands me. The one who gives me butterflies and kisses me in the pale moonlight.

**Sasuke's POV**

"Please! Please! Don't do this!" The victim yelled.

"Silence!" Neji sneered. "Sasuke finish her off!"

"Right." I bit into her neck and felt her blood gush into my mouth. It tasted like chocolate and sweat, then changed to just sweat after a while. Soon her body went limp and her pulse ceased to race.

"Aww! She's dead!" I heard Uzumaki whine. "There's nothing left for us!"

Then on the wind, I caught another scent. I smelled lilacs, roses, lilies, and daisies. It was coming out of the east.

"There's another group of them." I growled. "Come on!"

We ran at high speed into the main square of the park. There, we stood in front of four girls, not even taking in our presence.

I looked at Neji. "Jackpot!"

The four looked like best friends, all from very different lives. One was a light brunette with big hazel eyes, one was a brunette with blonde highlight and deep brown eyes, one was a blonde with blue eyes, and the very last was a black haired beauty. Her hair reached her waist then curled in ringlets, and her eyes. Those eyes were the greenest I've ever seen. They were so green they made forests look dull and bland. Her hair, her hair gave midnight a run for its money. We came up just in time to over hear them talking.

"That stupid no good, son of a…" The one with highlights exclaimed.

"Naru!" The blonde chastised. "There are children in the area!"

"Well!" The one called Naru yelled. "That son of a bitch needs to die. He said I have beautiful eyes and he wanted to get to know me, then says that he would reject me if I asked him out! What an asshole!"

"Well still, Eve is right!" The light brunette exclaimed. "You need to breathe."

"Shut it, Izuri!" Naru yelled.

I noticed the black haired girl said nothing, but instead had her beautiful dark green eyes locked onto mine. I had to have her. I had to make her mine.

**Sahara's POV**

I took in the boys presence instantly. Actually I took in all four of their presences. Instantly they jumped in front of us and stood there while we froze in place. Each of them had a special feature. Pale eyes, pitch black hair, a cold stare, or a goofy smile. My eyes instantly caught the one with the pitch black hair. His hair was raven black and his eyes shone even darker than a black oblivion. The boys build was extremely tall compared to me. His stood about six foot four and had a body not even a loose fitting shirt could conceal. All in all, he was perfect, like one of those Adonis sculptures you would find in the Acropolis in Athens. I figured my mind was playing tricks on me when I caught a glimpse of sharpened canine teeth peeking out from his mouth, but I brushed it off figuring you could get your teeth sharpened like a tigers or whatever.

As my friends stood wide eyed, gasping, and looking as if they were about to faint, I walked ahead, pushing past the boys, and heading towards my house. These boys were probably just gang members or muggers or something. Whatever they were, they weren't for me. I felt footsteps coming up behind at a fast rate, so I stopped and turned around to see who was following me. It was the raven boy!

"What do you want?" I tried to keep my voice steady even though I felt nothing but pure fear raging from every bone in my body.

At first the boy said nothing then in a instant, he was behind me, purring in my ear. "I want you, little girl."

"Why?" I asked, letting my voice raise about five octaves too high.

"Because you're too pretty for anyone else in this screwed up world. Therefore I will make you mine for eternity." He purred right before something sharp went into neck.

_What the hell is this? What the hell is he? _

He instantly let me go, but still had his arms around me. "You are now my slave, little girl. You do as I say, when I say it. Got it?"

I nodded my head.

"Good," he purred. "As for my first command for you, you speak of this to no one and when I come to your school tomorrow, you must act as if you don't know me. Understand?"

I nodded my head once again. "Do I at least get to know your name?"

"No. Not yet."

He let go, finally, but as he did he whispered. "When the time comes I'll tell you, until then you are my puppet and I am your master." With that he walked away.

I collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily, and hardly able to see straight. I felt a burning in my neck that cascaded down my arms and across my back. The burning escalated and a wave of nausea passed over me. The last thing I remember was those obsidian eyes watching me as I passed out into cold, black oblivion.

Pale Moonlight Chapter 1


End file.
